Not Alone on Valentine's Day
by kirstenk080
Summary: Prussia has no one to be with on Valentine's day until he remembers that Canada might not be doing anything! But as these two friends hang out together, will their denial falter? PruCan PrussiaxCanada


**A/N If you have not seen or played Can Your Pet then a part of this may confuse you. ****Enjoy! (Sorry if it formatted stupidly, my computer was acting up)**

* * *

><p>February 14<p>

Prussia walked down the street, lost in thought. He really didn't have anyone to hang out with. He muttered under his breath, cursing Valentine's Day. He usually spent this day making fun of all the lovey stuff with West but since Italy came around...  
>He knew his brother was hanging out with Italy and that he was freaking out because Italy had given him red roses.<p>

He tried thinking of other countries to hang out with.  
>Spain was either stalking Romano or managed to convince him to hang out.<br>France was bothering England or hanging out with a bunch of random people. Prussia decided to leave him alone, it was sort of France's holiday.  
>England and America were watching movies together like they do every Valentine's Day.<br>Russia was probably being chased by Belarus and Ukraine was trying (and failing) to help.  
>Lithuania was obviously hanging out with Poland. Those two had become close again in the last couple months.<br>The other Baltic states were enjoying freedom from Russia for the day.  
>Austria had invited Hungary to dinner.<br>As for the rest of the countries, Prussia didn't really want to hang out with them.  
>Sighing he walked through the street, wondering what he was going to do all day. He thought of going home but he wanted to leave them two alone.<br>Prussia suddenly had an idea. He couldn't believe he didn't think of it before. Maybe Canada wasn't doing anything today!  
>Prussia had hung out with him a few times after Gilbird had flew around Canada and seemed to like him. Although Gilbird was terrified by Kumajirou. Prussia had also given Canada the nick name Birdie. When the other countries were being stupid at the world meetings (which was basically every single meeting), they always hung out to escape them.<br>Pulling out his phone, he found Canada's number and called him.  
>"Hello?" Canada's soft voice rang through.<br>"Hey Birdie! It is zee awesome-"  
>"Hey Prussia."<br>They both laughed for a moment.  
>"So I vas wondering if you are busy today?"<br>"N-no I never really do anything for Valentine's Day."  
>"Vell today is your lucky day! Wanna hang out?"<br>"S-sure. I made some pancakes if you want to come over and eat.."  
>"I'll be over in a bit! Bye Canada."<p>

Prussia started walking towards the airport quickly, relieved he didn't have to wander around for the rest of the day pointlessly. Boredom was his enemy. He was actually pretty happy at the thought of seeing Canada.  
>He laughed. "Nah, its probably the thought of pancakes!"<p>

Canada hung up the phone and laughed at himself. For a quarter of a second, he almost though Prussia was asking something entirely different. Shaking his head softly at that, he went and made some more pancakes for when Prussia got here. Canada chose to ignore and deny how weirdly happy he was getting at the thought of Prussia being there with him.

A couple hours later, there was a knock at Canada's door. Putting Kumajirou down to wander, Canada smirked slightly and answered it while saying in a fake German accent, "Iz zee awesome Prussia here?"  
>Prussia stopped mid-sentence of saying something about his awesomeness and laughed with Canada.<br>"Pancakes are on the table." He smiled.  
>"Danke!"<br>Prussia nearly ran to the table. Canada's pancakes were his second favorite food, after German dishes.  
>"You make zee best pancakes."<br>"Thank you." Canada smiled.  
>As they ate and laughed about the new couples and old couples hanging out today, Canada became a lot happier. He loved the way that Prussia didn't act as rude as he did around other countries when he was around Canada. It was...nice.<p>

After a buffet of pancakes, they went into the living room to watch TV. Flipping through the channels, Prussia asked, "Are zere only sappy love movies on today?"  
>"Probably," Canada laughed. "Well we could look up this game America was freaking out over saying I needed to play. If you want to," Canada smiled.<br>Prussia agreed and they went back to where Canada's computer was.  
>"It's called 'Can your Pet.'"<br>"Sounds vierd."  
>But when the game came up, Prussia nearly pushed Canada out of the seat when a Gilbird-like creature popped up on screen.<br>Prussia immediately started getting really into the game. He even named the virtual pet Gilbird and started taking care of it and made sure to dress it in the best clothing. Canada rarely saw Prussia this happy.  
>As Prussia played he continuously talked. "Gilbird must be dressed properly! Now eat bird, eat! Stop running away from zee shower, a little water von't hurt you! Yay games!"<br>Canada laughed at Prussia being so happy over this little game but started wondering why America freaked out over it...  
>His thoughts were interrupted by a screech when Prussia saw the bicycle game. "Come on! Zis must be zee best game! Little Gilbird learning to ride a bike with me!"<br>Canada laughed and started focusing on the screen. Prussia clicked on the bike.  
>The bike flipped over, 'Gilbird' fell into the sharp metal, and the song started. They both froze in shock. Prussia ran to the living room screaming bloody murder and crying.<br>"WHY GILBIRD WHY?! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD WE VERE SUPPOSED TO RIDE BIKES TOGETHER! NOOO!"  
>Canada held back the urge to laugh and comforted Prussia. Prussia rested his head on Canada's shoulder and they remained there while Prussia got over the shock.<br>Taking a deep breath, Prussia finally spoke again. "Zat vas zee most terrible game I have ever played."  
>"Come on, let's watch TV and forget about that game!" Canada said softly.<p>

"You're right Birdie! Let's see vat's on!"  
>They clicked the on button to the TV to see a sex scene plastered on it. It didn't help that the TV was on full blast and it was a very intense scene.<br>"Vat zee hell!" Prussia said, covering his ears because of the loudness.  
>Canada, blushing furiously, made every attempt to turn it off, eventually just yanking the cord out of the wall.<br>They both sat in awkward silence until-  
>"Vell Birdie I vas not aware you watched porn on your TV, especially at zat volume!" Prussia laughed.<br>Blushing worse he responded, "N-no! You saw that there were sappy shows all day! I don't watch that!"  
>Canada gave up arguing as Prussia continued teasing him and threw a pillow at Prussia. He caught it and threw it back. They continued back and forth for a moment until Prussia got an evil smirk.<br>"PILLOW FIGHT!"  
>They began ruthlessly hitting each other with pillows, laughing the entire time.<br>Canada was fast and able to dart around Prussia's hits but Prussia was violent and ruthless when it came to pillow fights.  
>Prussia eventually pushed Canada back into the kitchen and into a corner.<p>

"You win! You win!" Canada yelled as he realized his defeat. "You made me get syrup on my shirt!" Canada said making a pouty face towards Prussia.

"Sorry Birdie," Prussia said laughing.  
>"Its okay..because... Revenge."<br>"Wha-"  
>Canada wiped a glob of maple syrup all over Prussia's face.<br>"Hey! You have made zee awesome Prussia's face all...sweet." They both laughed for a moment as Prussia tried- and failed- to wipe the syrup off with his hands.  
>Rolling his eyes but smiling, Canada headed back to his room to change.<p>

Prussia went over to the sink and started cleaning off the syrup, smiling the entire time. He wasn't use to being this happy. Most of the time back in Europe he was always being yelled at or ordered around. He smiled gently as the last of the syrup was cleaned off. He then went to sit on the couch until Canada got back.  
>Canada came back with an over-sized t-shirt with long sleeves on. "This is my comfy shirt," Canada explained, taking the look on Prussia's face as a question.<br>In reality, Prussia was holding back a major nosebleed. He knew Canada was adorable and all but this was just ridiculous.  
>Shaking his head to clear it, Prussia asked what Canada wanted to do.<br>"Well, I'd suggest TV but I'm still scarred from last time."

"Want to hear what happened with Germany and Italy?"  
>"Sur-" Canada stopped for a minute. "You missed some syrup." He laughed and walked over to Prussia.<br>"Where is it?" Prussia said trying to wipe it off but missing it.  
>"I got it," Canada smiled, grabbing a napkin.<br>He then bent down next to Prussia, putting his knees next to him were he didn't have to stand, and wiped off the syrup that was out of Prussia's sight before.  
>Prussia face was burning and Canada being this close wasn't helping. While Canada went to throw away the napkin, Prussia furiously denied any and all feelings he was 'imagining' towards Canada. He almost had himself convinced until-<br>"Hey Prussia are you okay?" Canada walked back in with an adorable expression full of concern.  
>"I-I'm fine." Prussia stuttered as his wall of denial failed.<br>"Are you getting sick?" Canada walked over to Prussia again and put a hand on his forehead. With a worried glance, Canada continued fretting over Prussia while Prussia kept telling him that he was fine.  
>They were both unaware that behind them, in quiet voices, their pets were devising a plan. When they noticed how and where Canada was standing, the plan went into action. Gilbird flew and landed in Prussia's hair. "Hey Gilbird!" Canada said smiling and petting him while Prussia sighed in relief as the focus was off of him. Then Kumajirou came up behind Canada and pushed him over. Canada stumbled and fell pushing Prussia down so he was laying on the couch and landing on top of him.<br>Both of them blushing, Canada awkwardly got off of Prussia and apologized.  
>"S-s-sorry. Kumajirou! Why did you do that!"<br>They sat there in silence for a bit, Prussia thinking hard, until-  
>"Canada...I...I think Ich liebe dich..."<br>"P-Prussia...d-doesn't that mean..." Canada was blushing badly and stuttered for a few more moments.  
>"It means I-I love you Canada...I think I have for a vile but I don't handle feelings vell and...I need to go.."<br>Prussia went to walk out the door but Canada grabbed his arm.  
>"I-I l-love you too Prussia..."<br>"You do?" Prussia said looking back with a hopeful look.  
>"Who could deny the awesomeness of Prussia?" Canada said smiling. Prussia walked over and gently kissed Canada.<br>Canada smiled, "Does this mean you're my Valentine?"  
>Prussia whispered in his ear, "Only if you'll be mine."<br>Gilbird and Kumajirou laughed at their success before going into the back room when Prussia pushed Canada onto the couch, kissing him the entire time.  
>Canada moaned softly as Prussia's hands started roaming around his body. Right as Prussia was about to take off Canada's shirt-<br>"Bonjour ma petite Mattie! I 'ave come to visit you since you usually spend this day alone-"  
>France stopped as he saw Prussia and Canada on the couch. Canada put his head off the couch to look at France upside down. "Bonjour papa.."<br>France spluttered about with his words before he ran out of the room, yelling about telling everyone about the new couple and slamming the door shut.  
>Prussia looked at Canada and asked, "Should we go back to zee bedroom before everyone is here asking questions?"<br>Canada nodded and Prussia carried him back to the bedroom.  
>The phone started ringing from the living room about ten minutes later but they stayed in the bedroom all night in each other's arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you liked this little one-shot! Have a wonderful Valentine's Day while I sit at home alone -sobs- xD Goodbye my lovlies! **


End file.
